1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a cover for an electrical receptacle housing and more particularly to a universal cover which can be adapted to particular receptacles within such housing by the use of interchangeable modular inserts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical receptacles for receiving the plug of a cable connected to an electric stove or other high current loads and connected to a source of power have long been known. Such electrical receptacles can be mounted in a wall or panel mounted to the surface of a wall, table, etc. Typically, these electrical receptacles take the form of a housing having an integral cover or face plate. The electrical circuitry and components in the housing are appropriate for the electrical rating of the load device and the type of service expected. To avoid loads being connected to inappropriate power sources the shape and placement of the plug blade contacts and corresponding apertures in the housing have been standardized. Thus, a great number of housings must be manufactured, stocked and carried by an electrician and user. The problem is multiplied where different housing materials must be selected for different ratings. Also, different materials for different parts of the cover cannot be used, the cover is made of the same material as the housing.
Further, tooling costs for making housings having plug blade contact apertures for all possible electrical contact arrangements are significant. There is, thus, a need for providing housings for electrical receptacles which are less expensive to tool.